The Meeting of Haruka Suzumiya
by LunarCountdown
Summary: Haruka Suzumiya. Change two letters and you get Haruhi Suzumiya. Just who is this girl, anyways? And why does she seem so familiar? Is she also an esper, alien, or time traveler? One thing's for sure, when Haruhi asks her to join the SOS brigade, it's clear that trouble's coming.
1. Chapter 1

The Meeting of Haruka Suzumiya

Chapter One: Mysterious Transfer Student Number Two!

By: Lunar_Countdown

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!

A/N Okay, this is mainly going off the anime series and the light novel! Just making sure you all know…and please tell me how I did, cause this seriously is the only fanfiction I've written! (other one I've stopped writing) Anyways, please enjoy!

(Kyon's POV)

I've finally begun getting used to Haruhi Suzumiya's average personality, even started to even like it a little. The past few days, the SOS brigade has been unnervingly quiet. I'll admit, even _I _was beginning to get tired of playing Othello with Koizumi all day.

Miss Asahina has been showering me with cups and cups of tea, as well as everyone else in the room, excluding Yuki Nagato.

The room was eerily quiet, mostly because Haruhi hadn't arrived yet.

I had no idea why, but I had the peculiar feeling that something strange was going to happen today. I knew that the others felt it too. It seemed like the quiet before the storm (or shall I say hurricane) would soon be over.

I'll admit it, I _was _pretty much prepared for anything that Haruhi was going to throw at me, or so I thought.

A door slammed, and all of us knew that Haruhi had arrived.

"Hey guys! Guess what? There's going to be another mysterious transfer student! And in our class, too!"

I sighed, raising my eyebrows.

"So what are you planning to do?" Haruhi smiled that dazzling smile of hers, and replied in an oh-so-obvious voice,

"Isn't that obvious? I'm going to get them to join!"

_More like force them to join. _

"Bu-but, what if she doesn't want to?" Came a shaky cute voice from a side of the room. The only person capable of saying that sentence so cutely was Miss Asahina.

Haruhi waved her hand, clearing dismissing the statement.

"No way! They're definitely want to join! I mean, this is the SOS brigade!" Koizumi nodded while smiling.

"Why that is true, Miss Suzumiya." Ugh, that smile was so fake….how could Haruhi not notice? Then again, she was likely too preoccupied with her little "plan" to force this poor transfer student to join.

Whoever this transfer student was, I felt sorry for them.

"Anyways, I'm going to go find more info on her!" And with that, Haruhi had ran out of the room, leaving dust clouds behind her.

Her. So the transfer student was a girl.

That figured, this meant that there would be yet another girl in the SOS brigade.

The rest of the day passed without any incidents, and by the time the sun set, Haruhi still hadn't come back. That day ended without too much happening, though I couldn't help but have a bad feeling about this.

The next morning, I walked into the classroom to find Haruhi already seated.

Before I even had the chance to ask what she had, "discovered" she interrupted me and said,

"Isn't this great? Now we'll have _two _mysterious transfer students! Now there's _sure _to be something interesting happening!" So that was her plan.

Before I had any chance to reply to her comment, the bell rang and our teacher walked in.

"Class, we're very pleased to welcome our new student. Please give her a round of applause!" There were a couple of claps, though most weren't listening. In fact, over half of the noise made by the applauds was done by none other than Haruhi, who was clearly ecstatic.

The door opened, and I glanced at the doorway to see what the transfer student looked like. I nearly fell out of my chair.

She was beautiful, with ankle-length black hair and dark brown eyes with tints of blue and a little red. She was tall, and thin, and it seemed like most of the other guys were petrified by her. She was at least as beautiful as Haruhi.

However, despite her unquestionable beauty, it was something else that made this girl so interesting.

There was a strange aura about her, one that closely resembled that of Haruhi.

In fact, if you just changed the hair and eye color, then she would even _look _like Haruhi. She wasn't smiling, and appeared cold, so why did she remind me of Haruhi so much?

I turned to see Haruhi's reaction on this girl, but apparently she didn't realize how similar this girl was to her. Instead, she whispered into my ear,

"Isn't this great? That's our new club member!" I shrugged, but didn't speak. I was waiting for this girl's name.

The girl stood in front of the class and spoke in a voice similar to that of Yuki's and said,

"I'm" The next line was the thing that made me nearly fall out of my chair. It was funny, that out of everything about her, her _name _was what made me most suspicious. She continued speaking,

"I'm Suzumiya Haruka."


	2. Chapter 2

The Meeting of Haruka Suzumiya

Chapter Two: Haruka, Haruhi

By: Lunar_Countdown

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE MELANCHOLY OF HARUHI SUZUMIYA!

At the name, "Suzumiya", two people stood up. One was me, and the other was Haruhi.

"Suzumiya?! That's my name!" She yelled out, taking the words from my head. Yes, the fact that this girl's name was also Suzumiya was indeed interesting, and the fact that even the _first _name was close to Haruhi's.

Our teacher gestured for us to sit down, and we did, reluctantly.

The teacher gave Haruka a seat on the other side of the room, directly across from me. Every now and then, I'd look up and find her staring at me, and Haruhi.

After school, I was dragged by Haruhi (by the collar) into the hall.

"Now listen, we're going to get this girl to join the SOS brigade! You got it?" _More like force her to join. _

"Sure." I said. _I'll just agree with her for now. _

"Hmm….." Haruhi muttered while walking around the room. "But why is her name so similar to mine?" _Don't ask me! _

"Maybe it's a coincidence." That was a flat out lie. I didn't think this was a coincidence, but whatever this girl's real reason for coming here was, it would be best that Haruhi didn't get involved. Haruhi seemed satisfied with my anwer.

"All right! Then let's go get her!" _You say it like she's an object, _I thought.

After that statement, I was again dragged by Haruhi (this time by the tie) to go search for Haruka.

As I was half dragged half shoved, I asked Haruhi,

"How are you going to get this girl to join, anyways?" Haruhi replied in an oh-so-obvious voice,

"That's easy! She'll definitely want to join, and with _two _mysterious characters, there's sure to be _something _interesting happening soon!" Yes, and even if something interesting does happen, you won't know about it.

Soon I spotted the Haruhi look alike in the distance, and Haruhi yelled, much to my embarrassment.

"HEY!" It wasn't the dialogue that was so embarrassing, it was the way that she said it.

Haruka stopped walking and turned to face us. It was now that Haruhi finally let go of my tie (much to my relief) and ran over. I was too far to hear what she was saying, but I guessed that it had something to do with the SOS brigade.

Man, when they're right next to each other, they look even more alike!

I had no further time to awe at how similar they were when Haruhi came running at me, this time dragging Haruka.

Soon they were dots in the distance, and I guess I had no choice but to follow.

When I arrived at the Literary Club's room, I found everyone already seated.

"KYON! Your late! Penalty!" Whatever this time's penalty was, I didn't want to know. Either way, I took a seat next to Koizumi, who was still wearing his charming smile. Almost made me want to punch him, strangely enough.

Haruhi began pacing the room.

"Anyways, Kyon, this is Haruka. She's our newest member." _Right, and it's not like I already knew that or anything, noooo, or course not. _I turned to face Haruka.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" This was the same question that I had asked every member that had joined this thing. At first, I had though them crazy for agreeing to this, but later discovered that they had alternatives for joining this "club."

Of course, there didn't seem to be anything suspicious about this girl…..other than the fact that she had the same last name as Haruhi, and gave off the same aura as Haruhi.

Either way, I wasn't really expecting her to say yes.

Of course, this is the third time I've been proven wrong, for right after I asked her the question, she slowly nodded.

I was dumbstruck.

Haruhi cheered, and turned to Haruka.

"Okay! So I'm Haruhi Suzumiya, brigade leader, and these are henchman 1, 2, 3, and four! Your number five!" _That's the same thing you say to _every _new member! _

"Anyways, the SOS Brigade's job is to find aliens, espers, time travelers, and hang out with them!" At these words, I couldn't help but stare at Koizumi, Miss Asahina, and Yuki. After all, it would likely feel strange having Haruhi say that when they were, in fact, those things.

Haruka, for some reason, didn't appear shocked or amused.

In fact, her face bore no expression at all, almost reminding me of Yuki.

Haruhi, still ecstatic, smiled widely and yelled out, loud enough for the rest of the world to hear, "Alright! Now something interesting's _bound _to happen!" So that was her reason for inviting Haruka into this "club."

I should have known.


End file.
